In the field of furniture construction, there is a continuing need on the furniture framework for spring attachment means. In the past, varous clip like devices have been used, generally comprising a bent portion with which to engage the spring and the remaining portion of the clip providing the base for attaching the clip to the framework of chairs, couches and other pieces of furniture. In most cases, the base of the clip is perforated with one or more holes through which securing means such as nails, screws or staples are passed for fastening the clip to the frame.
More recently, improved clip designs have been provided which eliminate the need for the additional hardware, i.e. nails, screws or staples by incorporating in the body of the clip its own means for being secured to the frame. Such a clip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,960 by J. J. Bond. Bond's clip utilizes a pair of sharp prongs formed at the end opposite the spring attachment end, the prongs being adapted to be driven into the wooden frame.
By eliminating the need for the additional hardware, the clip provided by Bond materially reduces the difficulty and time required for attaching the clip to the frame.
An improved version of the Bond clip is disclosed herein which is adapted for automatic attachment to wooden frame member.
In order to realize fully the potential advantages of such a clip, it is necessary to provide specially adapted equipment for automatic separation of the clips from their coil configuration and individual attachment of each clip to a frame member.